Vogelfrei
by Wolfsmond
Summary: Eigentlich hatte Shanks nie geplant einen Kindergarten aufzumachen, doch als er zwei junge Frauen aufnimmt, beginnen die ersten daran zu zweifeln. Nana und Sanna können nicht kämpfen, nicht stehlen – Es dauert nicht lange bis sich bei den Piraten einige Fragen aufwerfen: Warum werden sie von der Warum werden sie von der Marine gejagt? Und warum haben sie keine Ahnung vom Leben?
1. Zwei kleine Diebinnen

„Schnell!" Sanna packte ihre Schwester am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. Sie drückte sich in den Stamm der Mangrove und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke, während sie ihrer Schwester eine Hand vor den Mund hielt. Eine Minute. Zwei Minuten. „Puh… doch keiner, der uns sucht." Der angespannte Gesichtsausdruck wich wieder einem kleinen Lächeln und einem abenteuerlustigen Glänzen in den Augen, das sie in den letzten Tagen immer öfter zeigte. „Irgendwie spannend, oder?"

Nana nahm die Hand ihrer Schwester aus ihrem Gesicht. „Schon aber irgendwann müssen wir hier weg… Wir sind schon seit Tagen auf der Flucht, irgendwann finden sie uns. Hast du eine Idee?" Sie sprach leise, damit niemand sonst sie hören konnte. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie auffielen. Ihre Eltern hatten sicher schon alles in Gang gesetzt um sie zu finden. Die beiden waren einfach noch zu nah an zu Hause dran. Doch Sanna schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wo sollen wir denn ansonsten hin?", fragte sie. Hier auf dem Sabaody Archipel kannte sie sich aus. Aber ansonsten war sie noch nirgends gewesen. „Das hier ist kein Kontinent. Es ist nicht mal eine richtige Insel. Hier kommt man nirgends hin, ohne mit einem Schiff zu fahren und kennst du dich mit Schiffen aus?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das schaffen wir nicht, Nana. Das schaffen wir auf keinen Fall."

Sie kletterte an der Wurzel der Mangrove hinab. Das hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen beigebracht, auch wenn es das Einzige war, das sie sich vernünftig beigebracht hatten. Sie hatten nicht gewusst wo sie ein Zimmer zum Schlafen finden konnten und auf der Straße, wie ein gewöhnlicher Bettler, hatten sie auch nicht schlafen wollen. Deswegen hatten sie gelernt an den Wurzeln der Mangroven hinab zu klettern und hatten sich hier, unter Grove 74, häuslich eingerichtet. Es war nicht der Standard den die beiden Schwestern gewöhnt waren. Es war nicht einmal besonders gemütlich, aber es war immerhin besser als nichts. Und mit Entbehrungen mussten sie sowieso klar kommen. Fast bereute Sanna schon die Entscheidung von zuhause wegzulaufen. Wieso hatte sie es überhaupt gemacht? War es nicht nur eine kindische Trotzreaktion gewesen, weil etwas nicht so gelaufen war wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte? Fast schon hoffte sie, dass ihre Eltern sie finden und wieder mit nach Hause nehmen würden. Sie kam sich hier so… deplatziert vor. Nana folgte ihrer Schwester. Sie hatte, im Gegensatz zu ihrer kleinen Schwester, schon die ganze Zeit Angst davor gehabt, hier zu bleiben. In den Wurzeln einer Mangrove würde man sie zwar nicht suchen aber wenn sie unterwegs waren um das Notwendigste zu organisieren, war es möglich, dass irgendwer sie erkannte. Schließlich waren sie vorher schon oft hier gewesen und die Leute kannten sie. Wenn nun auch ihre Eltern nach ihnen suchen würden – wahrscheinlich eher nach Sanna als nach ihr – war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass sie geschnappt wurden. Und darauf hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Irgendwie schaffen wir das schon oder willst du von denen erwischt werden?" Sie setzte sich auf einen Wurzelstrang und spielte an ihren kinnlangen glatten Haaren herum. Die waren schon ziemlich splissig…

„Weiß auch nicht." Sanna zuckte die Schultern. „Hast du was zu essen?" Sie warf ihrer Schwester einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu. „Ich hab Hunger…"

Nana kramte in ihrer Tasche herum. Da war nichts mehr. „Ich glaube wir müssen uns etwas organisieren, die Tasche ist leer", stellte sie mit knurrendem Magen fest.

„Oh verdammt – Aua!" Sanna hatte mit der Faust gegen die Wurzel der Mangrove geschlagen. Mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht rieb sie sich die Hand. „Wir waren doch gerade eben erst oben… Hätte dir das nicht da schon einfallen können?" Aber dafür war es jetzt ja auch zu spät. Sie seufzte. „Na dann…" Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick in Richtung ihres Wurzellagers griff Sanna nach ihrer Tasche. Nana dagegen hatte sich in dem Moment schon auf den Weg nach oben gemacht. „Kommst du?"

„Bin schon da." Sanna lief voraus und krabbelte die Wurzeln von Grove 74 nach oben. Hoffentlich bekamen sie es heute besser hin als das letzte Mal… die Erinnerung an einen wutschnaubenden Obstverkäufer, der sie über das halbe Archipel gejagt hatte, war immer noch frisch. Am liebsten würde sie das alles ja gar nicht machen, aber der Hunger, das hatte sie feststellen müssen, war ein überzeugendes Argument. Wenn sie die Wahl hatte entweder ehrlich oder satt zu sein, dann entschied sie sich für Letzteres.

Jetzt hieß es aufpassen. Nana nahm ihre Schwester bei der Hand und zerrte sie in Richtung einer gut besuchten Einkaufsstraße. Hoffentlich passierte nicht das Gleiche wie das letzte Mal. Wenn sie sich wieder so selten dämlich dran stellte, bekam sie sicher wieder einiges hinterher geworfen. So. Diesmal würde es besser funktionieren. Schließlich lernte man doch aus seinen Fehlern. Sie verringerte ihr Tempo und hielt nach einem passenden Opfer Ausschau. Den hatten sie schon, der war zu wachsam… Sie schaute sich nach allen Seiten um und rätselte, an wem sie sich denn nun versuchen sollte. Irgendwo musste es doch einen Gemüsehändler geben, der nicht die ganze Zeit auf seine Auslage starrte… An einer Ecke erblickte sie einen. Obst, Gemüse… Sie war im Himmel. Und der Händler war auch beschäftigt. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich heran. Das konnte doch so schwer nicht sein. Ihre Schwester an der Hand drückte sich Nana erst mal in den Eingang eines Geschäftes. Man merkte sofort, dass hier eine Anfängerin am Werk war aber wenn man nicht übte, wie sollte man es dann lernen? Langsam. Ganz langsam. Du schaffst das schon. Einfach Schritt für Schritt. Beobachten, hin laufen, zugreifen, abhauen. So schwer ist das nicht. Und jetzt ab! Lass dich nicht erwischen.

„Du bleibst hier." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihre Schwester dort stehen und machte sich unauffällig – zumindest bemühte sie sich, unauffällig zu sein – auf den Weg zu dem Stand, den sie ins Auge gefasst hatte.

Sanna hatte kein Problem damit, dass sie hier warten sollte. Sie begnügte sich sowieso lieber damit ihrer Schwester zuzusehen und sie in Gedanken anzufeuern. Jeden Schritt den Nana machte beobachtete sie – so lief es schon seit Tagen. Sie selbst hatte bisher noch nie versucht etwas zu stehlen. Für die gröberen Arbeiten war bisher immer Nana zuständig gewesen.

Doch so einfach war das für die Ältere nicht, denn leider konnte man sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass die Verkäufer abgelenkt blieben. So wie jetzt, denn kaum hatte sie sich dem Obststand genähert, sah der Mann, der wohl Kundschaft witterte, wieder hin. Jetzt musste Nana entweder geduldig oder dreist sein… Sie entschied sich dafür, schnell aber dreist zuzuschlagen und ihm das Obst vor der Nase… Oh, Mist! Er hatte sie wirklich entdeckt. Das hatte sie sich doch irgendwie denken können. Schnell griff sie sich noch zwei Äpfel und rannte los.

„Sanna! Schnell weg hier!" Sie packte die Jüngere wieder an der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Irgendwo hin. Einfach irgendwo hin… Wohin war ihr jetzt egal, Hauptsache weg hier. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Dreistheit kommt weiter, ja, aber nicht wenn man dadurch erwischt wird…

„Halt! Stehen bleiben!"

Sanna sah sich noch während sie rannte um. „Oh verflucht, der ist von der Marine!" Sie drehte sich wieder nach vorne. Zwar musste sie nicht aufpassen wohin sie lief, aber ihr war wohler wenn sie es trotzdem sah. „Was will der von uns? Sollte die Marine nicht Kriminelle jagen?"

Nana verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. „Sanna, wir SIND Kriminelle, ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen?" Jetzt auch noch die Marine… Das wurde ja immer schlimmer. Wenn die wütenden Verkäufer jetzt schon Verstärkung von der Marine bekamen, konnten die Beiden Essen für immer aus ihrem Leben streichen. Sie würden elendiglich verhungern… Wenn sie nicht jetzt schon festgenommen, abgeschossen oder sonst was würden. Vorsichtig linste sie nach hinten. Warum liefen die ihnen eigentlich nur hinterher? Normal hätten sie sie doch schon längst angeschossen… Das bekam man doch immer mit wenn irgendwelche Kriminellen festgenommen wurden. Da rannten sie doch auch nicht so hirnlos hinterher… Sie schaute wieder nach vorne und bog in die nächste enge Gasse ab. Irgendwie musste sie diese Kerle doch abschütteln. Da war die beste Lösung: Haken schlagen bis sie es aufgaben. Sanna keuchte.

„Nana, ich kann nicht mehr", brachte sie heraus. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft, ihre Beine schmerzten und in ihrer Seite bemerkte sie ein Stechen, dass es ihr immer schwerer machte weiter zu laufen. Hätte ihre Schwester nicht ihre Hand festgehalten und sie immer weiter gezogen, sie wäre schon stehen geblieben, egal ob da jetzt Marinesoldaten hinter ihr her waren. Denn der Eine, der die Verfolgung begonnen hatte, hatte sich offenbar von irgendwoher Verstärkung organisiert, denn mittlerweile waren es vier, die den beiden folgten.

„Kein Zweifel, das sind sie!", rief einer, als Sanna wieder zurück blickte.

„Oh nein, ich glaube sie haben uns erkannt!"

Das durfte doch nun wirklich nicht wahr sein! Gerade das hatten die beiden unter allen Umständen vermeiden wollen – dass sie irgendjemand erkannte. Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein! Nana wurde schneller. Ihr wurde schwindelig aber sie ließ sich davon nicht von ihrer Flucht abhalten. „Keine Angst. Die kriegen uns nicht." Wäre schön, wenn sie sich das Ganze wenigstens selbst glauben würde. Das tat sie nicht. Ihre Beine schmerzten, ihre Lunge war kurz davor, ihren Dienst zu beenden. Die junge Frau wusste nicht, wie lange sie noch durchhalten würde. Sie bog nach links ab, dann sofort wieder nach rechts. So schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben. So weit kam es noch, dass die sie einfach einfangen konnten! Das Schwindelgefühl wurde immer stärker und sie hatte Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Aber wenn es um ihr Leben ging und um das ihrer Schwester, war sie auch mal imstande, ihre sehr geringe Ausdauer zu vergessen und äußerstes zu leisten. So schnell und so lange war sie noch nie gerannt.

„Da vorne! Da suchen sie uns bestimmt nicht!" Sanna deutete nach vorne, auf ein Schild, das schon leicht vermodert aussah. Sie hatte es schon oft gesehen, aber sie hatte noch nie auch nur mit dem Gedanken gespielt den Bereich zu betreten den dieses Schild abgrenzte. Doch jetzt… ihnen blieb kaum eine andere Wahl. Sanna biss die Zähne zusammen und drückte aufs Gas. Sie war wohl ihr ganzes Leben lang noch nie so schnell gerannt. Sie überholte ihre Schwester, die sie die ganze Zeit mitgezogen hatte und hielt auf Grove 8 zu. „Schneller!"

„Prost, Männer!" Shanks hob die, gerade eben erstandene, Sakeflasche in Richtung seiner Mannschaft. Schon vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie auf dem Sabaody Archipel angelegt um sich eine kleine Pause zu gönnen. Sie waren schon oft hier gewesen, nicht zuletzt weil man hier einen Zwischenstopp machen musste wenn man in die Neue Welt fahren wollte. Die Neue Welt war zwar noch nicht ihr primäres Ziel, aber für einen kleinen Landurlaub hatten die Piraten immer etwas übrig. Und der wurde noch einmal richtig begossen, denn morgen wollten sie bereits wieder auslaufen.

„Hey, Chef… da ist die Marine!", rief plötzlich jemand.

Shanks, der es wohl nur seiner jahrelangen Trinkerfahrung zu verdanken hatte dass er noch geradeaus schauen konnte, hob den Blick und tatsächlich – da waren zwei Mädchen und hinter ihnen die Marine.

„Bitte, hilf uns!" Eines der Mädchen, offenbar das Jüngere, hatte ihn bei diesen Worten genau angesehen, da gab es keinen Zweifel – und außerdem wäre spätestens in dem Moment, in dem die beiden die Piraten erreichten und sich hinter dem rothaarigen Kapitän versteckten, sowieso jeder Zweifel beseitigt gewesen.

„Was macht die Marine in diesem Teil des Archipels?", fragte er und stand auf, die beiden Mädchen hinter sich nicht beachtend. „Das hier ist nicht euer Gebiet. Verschwindet."

Die Männer blieben stehen und hoben ihre Pistolen.  
„So ein heruntergekommener, versoffener Pirat hat uns nichts zu sagen!", brüllte einer und legte den Finger an den Abzug. „Rück die beiden hinter dir raus und dann passiert dir nichts."

Doch der Piratenkaiser ließ sich nicht beirren. Ganz offensichtlich gelangweilt verschränkte er die Arme.

„Solche Dinger sind nicht zum Spielen gedacht", sagte er.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine, dass man sich damit ganz schnell wehtun kann…" Ein Knall. Fast gleichzeitig hatten sich vier Schüsse gelöst. „Danke, Yasopp." Auch den beiden anderen Schützen nickte er zu, als Yasopp zwei Pistolen links und rechts in seinen Gürtel zurückgleiten ließ und er sich zu den beiden Mädchen umwandte. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er sie, dann setzte er sich wieder hin und trank einen weiteren tiefen Schluck.


	2. Sie dürfen uns nicht finden

Sanna linste durch die Hände, die sie sich vor die Augen gehalten hatte, als sie sich hinter dem rothaarigen Mann versteckt hatten. Hatte er tatsächlich… Die vier Körper, die regungslos übereinander lagen, sagten alles. Er hatte. Dem Mädchen wurde übel. Wieso taten diese Männer so etwas? Hätte es nicht gereicht die Marinesoldaten einfach zu vertreiben?

Stumm und mit großen Augen sah sie zu den Männern, die sich wieder hingesetzt hatten und weiter tranken, als wäre nichts gewesen. Sie sah zu ihrer Schwester, die keine Anstalten machte weiter zu gehen, dann wieder zu den Männern, die sie eigentlich gar nicht wahrzunehmen schienen. Was tun? Einfach so zu verschwinden erschien ihr irgendwie falsch…

„Ähm… Danke", versuchte sie es an den rothaarigen Mann gewandt.

Dieser schaute sie nicht an. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Flasche und murmelte nur ein kurzes „Kein Problem." Nana holte das Essen heraus, das sie bis jetzt unter ihrer Kleidung versteckt hatte. „Ähm… Wir stehen in eurer Schuld. Was… Was wollt ihr dafür? Wir haben kein Geld, nur das hier…" Sie hielt das Obst gut sichtbar hin. „Habt ihr… dafür Verwendung? Das… wäre kein Problem… Wir können neues stehlen…"

Doch der Mann lachte nur.  
„Lass mal stecken", sagte er. „Wir haben Essen genug, euer Grünzeug brauchen wir nicht. Wir hatten mit der Marine sowieso noch das eine oder andere Hühnchen zu rupfen." Er sah die beiden Schwestern an und man konnte erkennen dass er neugierig war. „Warum waren die überhaupt hinter euch her gewesen?"

Sanna zuckte die Schultern. „Weiß nicht", sagte sie. „Vielleicht weil wir geklaut haben… einer von ihnen hat uns dabei erwischt…" Noch immer stand sie inmitten der Männer, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

„Weil sie euch beim Klauen erwischt haben?" Der Rothaarige klang mehr als nur erstaunt.

Nana spürte, wie sie rot wurde.

„Wir hatten Hunger." Ihr Magen knurrte bestätigend. „Das ist doch ein Grund, sich etwas zu essen zu organisieren…", versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen doch der Mann deutete an, dass sie den Mund halten soll.

„Ihr hattet Hunger und stehlt dann Äpfel?" Die beiden mussten ja wirklich arm dran sein. Er musterte sie. Abgewetzte Kleidung, dürr… Er war sich fast schon sicher dass er, würden sie ihre Hemden ausziehen, ohne sie zu berühren ihre Rippen zählen könnte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie in dieser Sache jetzt logen. Und einfach so wegschicken wollte er sie auch nicht. Nur mit zwei Äpfeln konnten sie sicher nicht überleben.

„Setzt euch und erzählt mal alles von Anfang an."

Nana schaute den Mann, der da auf die Plätze links und rechts von sich klopfte, ungläubig an bevor sie sich dafür entschied, sich dann einfach mal zu setzen. Auch Sanna setzte sich, wenn auch zögerlich.

„Also… wir wissen nicht wirklich wie das geht. Das mit dem Stehlen. Einfach etwas nehmen und nicht bezahlen, okay, aber… sie erwischen uns immer wieder. Und hier findet man ja nichts, deswegen…"

„Moment mal", sagte er und trank noch einen Schluck, während er die Schwestern kritisch musterte. „So wie du das sagst seid ihr darauf noch nicht lange angewiesen, oder?"

Sanna nickte. Das schien ihn zu interessieren.

„Seit… ich weiß nicht… zwei Wochen?" Diese Frage war an ihre Schwester gerichtet, die nickte. Gut, das musste sie jetzt wahrscheinlich besser erklären. „Wir sind weggelaufen", gestand sie schließlich. „Unsere Eltern… ich glaube sie suchen uns noch. Vielleicht ist die Marine auch deswegen auf uns aufmerksam geworden. Ich bin mir sicher, sie haben dafür gesorgt dass hier alle nach uns suchen… Unsere Eltern hätten uns nie gehen lassen. Sie wollen, dass wir wieder heim kommen."

„Wir können nicht nach Hause zurück." Nana schaute den rothaarigen Mann durchdringend an. „Sie dürfen uns nicht finden." Wenn das passierte, war die Hölle los, das war ihr klar. Mit diesen Menschen war nicht zu spaßen. Aber wenn die Marine noch länger hinter ihnen her war, wusste sie auch nicht, ob sie sich noch lange verstecken konnten. „Wir wissen nicht, was wir tun sollen damit sie uns nicht erwischen."

Sanna nickte. „Glaubt ihr, dass sie uns hier finden? In dieser gesetzlosen Zone?" Doch ihre Worte wurden von einem schallenden Lachen unterbrochen. „Wieso lachst du?"

„Ob sie euch hier finden?", fragte der rothaarige Mann und die anderen stimmten in das Gelächter mit ein. „Kleine, das willst du nicht im Ernst wissen!" Tränen traten in seine Augen, so heftig musste er lachen. Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis er sich so weit beruhigt hatte, dass er einen zusammenhängenden Satz sprechen konnte. „Hier kommt die Marine nicht hin, da müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen… die haben zu viel Angst vor den Kriminellen, die hier herum laufen… Diebe… Piraten…"

„Piraten…", flüsterte Nana und schaute den Rothaarigen fragend an. „Ihr seid auch Piraten, habe ich das eben richtig verstanden?" Sie senkte ihren Blick wieder. Es war ihr sehr peinlich, dass sie das gerade angesprochen hatte. Aber fragen konnte man doch… Und es war faszinierend, richtige Gesetzlose zu treffen. Sonst hatte sie solche immer nur in der Zeitung gesehen. Doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu irgendetwas zu fragen, denn ihre Schwester unterbrach sie.

„Piraten?" Sanna sah die Männer erschrocken an, doch die grinsten nur.

„Angst?" Der Rothaarige grinste. „Hab mich schon gewundert. Kommt selten vor, dass die Leute uns nicht erkennen, oder Jungs?"

Lautstark gaben die Männer ihre Zustimmung. Sanna überlegte.

„Nein, ich kenne euch nicht", sagte sie. „Ich kenne nur ein paar Piraten, die verhaftet wurden… Ich lese keine Zeitung oder sowas…"

Der Mann lachte. „Kannst du überhaupt lesen?", fragte er. „Ihr müsst ja ziemlich hinterm Mond leben."

„Natürlich kann ich lesen!" Sanna war empört. Was dachte dieser Kerl sich? Nur weil sie keine Zeitung las? Sie wandte sich wieder zu ihrer Schwester. „Nana, was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Können wir eine Weile bei euch bleiben?" Nana verfluchte sich direkt für diese Frage. Und noch mehr, als ihr klar wurde, was genau sie danach sagte. „Wir müssen hier so schnell wie möglich weg, sonst kriegen die von der Marine uns noch." Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Hatte sie das jetzt wirklich gesagt? Nein, sicher nicht… Der Rothaarige schaute sie verwundert an. Doch, sie hatte es gesagt. Verdammt, was war sie auch so vorlaut… Sie räusperte sich und fuhr dann mit leiser Stimme fort: „Ähm… Wir… durften keine Zeitung lesen. Wir haben von klein auf lesen und schreiben gelernt aber jede Zeitung wurde vor uns versteckt… Unsere Eltern wollten nicht, dass wir Zeitung lesen… Ähm… Wer seid ihr denn?" Nun fiel ihr auch auf, dass sie sich noch nicht vorgestellt hatte. „Ich bin übrigens Nana, entschuldigt bitte, dass wir noch nichts gesagt haben. Das war gerade ein bisschen viel… Und das…" Sie zeigte auf ihre jüngere Schwester. „…das ist Sanna."

Der Rothaarige lachte. „Ihr wisst also wirklich nicht, wer wir sind. Mein Name ist Shanks und das ist meine Mannschaft. Die Rothaar-Piraten." Er musterte die beiden Mädchen. „Und ihr wollt bei uns bleiben?" Er lachte. „Denkt ihr, ihr könnt Piraten irgendwie nützlich sein?"

„Ich habe… Ich habe… nicht… nachge… ähm… nachgedacht…" Und da war sie wieder. Hätte Nana doch bloß nichts gesagt… „Entschuldigung… Das ist mir so heraus gerutscht." Sie schaute den – immer noch lachenden – Mann unschuldig an. Es war ihr unangenehm. Sehr unangenehm…

„Ich glaube… ich glaube, wir können kämpfen lernen", sagte Sanna. Shanks sah sie erstaunt an.

„Kämpfen? Ihr?", fragte er. Das Mädchen nickte.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Wir sind nicht schwach. Beide nicht."

Er schien zu überlegen. „Wie gesagt, hier kommt die Marine nicht hin, deswegen glaube ich nicht, dass eure Eltern euch hier finden", sagte er. „Aber sie werden euch hier nicht finden weil ihr", er betrachtete die beiden dürren Mädchen eine ganze Weile, „hier keine zwei Tage überleben werdet. Ehrlich, wie kommt ihr auf die Idee in eine Gegend zu gehen in der das Gesetz nichts zählt, wenn ihr euch nicht einmal verteidigen könnt?" Er schien immer noch amüsiert. „Lasst mich mal überlegen. Wir könnten morgen wie geplant in See stechen und euch hier lassen. Ihr könnt nicht stehlen, ihr habt kein Geld. Wenn ihr hier bleibt, dann wird sich der erste, den ihr versucht zu beklauen, rächen und macht euch einen Kopf kürzer. Wenn ihr aus der gesetzlosen Zone raus geht, dann seid ihr sicher, aber nicht mehr vor der Marine geschützt. Wenn ihr dort versucht zu stehlen, dann werdet ihr in einem Marinegefängnis landen und vorbestraft zu euren Eltern zurückgebracht. Das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ihr könnt euch natürlich auch von allem Kriminellen fern halten, euch verstecken und verhungern, sehe ich das richtig?"  
Sanna nickte. Was wollte er ihnen damit nur sagen?  
„Nun, ich habe wohl keinen Grund euch in meine Mannschaft aufzunehmen, das wisst ihr sicher auch. Ihr könnt nicht kämpfen und ihr könnt nicht stehlen und das ist unser tägliches Brot."

Wieder nickte Sanna. „Aber irgendwie müssen wir doch… Und wenn ihr uns nur bis zur nächsten Insel mitnehmt, bitte…"

„Damit ihr auf der nächsten Insel von der Marine geschnappt und nach Hause gebracht werdet?" Wieder lachte er. „Kleine, du denkst nicht gerade praktisch. Wie alt seid ihr denn?"

„Ich bin achtzehn", sagte Sanna. „Meine Schwester ist siebenundzwanzig."

„Keine Kinder mehr", murmelte Shanks. Dann sah er die beiden an. „Wisst ihr, irgendwie mag ich euch", sagte er. „Wär schade, wenn ihr erwischt werdet." Er klopfte Sanna auf die Schulter. „Okay, eigentlich ist es gegen meine Prinzipien, aber alleine bekommt ihr das nicht hin."

„Und das heißt…?"

Er griff nach ihrem Kopf und drehte ihn so, dass sie ihn anschauen musste. „Das heißt, dass es unverantwortlich wäre euch hier sterben zu lassen. Ihr habt doch schon geklaut, oder? Das heißt ihr seid Kriminelle, genau wie wir."

„Ja, ich glaube schon…"

Er schaute sie an als könnte er kaum glauben wie schwer sie von Begriff war.

„Das heißt, dass ich glaube ihr wisst, worauf ihr euch einlasst. Ich weiß nicht warum ihr weggelaufen seid und ich weiß nicht warum ihr nicht mehr zurück wollt. Aber wenn ihr eure Gründe habt, dann soll es für mich in Ordnung sein. Ich hab das alles auch erst auf meinem ersten Schiff gelernt." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ich gebe euch eine Chance. Wenn ihr es nicht schafft, dann müssen sich unsere Wege wieder trennen."

Nana traute ihren Ohren nicht. Sie bekamen wirklich Hilfe? Sie mussten nicht elendiglich verhungern? „Also… Können wir wirklich bei euch bleiben?", fragte sie nochmal vorsichtig nach. Der Mann, der sich als Shanks vorgestellt hatte, nickte. „Du hast es erfasst, kleines Mädchen."

Sie strahlte den Mann an. „Das heißt wir sind unsere Eltern endlich los." Sie kniete sich hin, fiel ihm um den Hals und umarmte ihn fest. „Danke, danke! Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Wir werden lernen, versprochen. Du wirst es nicht bereuen!"

„Das geht aber nichtmehr wenn du mich erwürgst, Kleine." Ups… Sie ließ den keuchenden Rotschopf los und setzte sich wieder. „Entschuldigung… Es ist so mit mir durchgegangen…"

„Ist nicht schlimm", sagte er. „Hauptsache ich hab wieder Luft." Er drehte sich zu den Männern. „Hey Leute, begrüßt unsere Neuankömmlinge! Und schafft ein bisschen Sake hierher und zwar schnell!"

Die Männer brachen in Jubel aus und schnappten sich neue Flaschen. Offenbar freuten sie sich über den Grund zu feiern. Shanks fing die beiden Flaschen auf, die auf die drei zu geflogen kamen. „Wollt ihr auch was?"

Sanna schaute die die Flaschen an. „Das ist… Alkohol, oder?", fragte sie. „Sowas haben wir noch nie getrunken…"

Shanks sah sie an als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. „Noch nie?", fragte er. „Du meinst… noch nie noch nie?"

Beide Mädchen schüttelten synchron den Kopf.  
„Das müssen wir ändern. Hier." Er drückte Sanna die Flasche in die Hand. „Probier einfach mal."

„Aus der Flasche?"

„Kannst auch aus einem Fingerhut, wenn du einen dabei hast, oder dir aus einem Blatt einen Becher machen. Hält nur nicht so gut."

Sanna beäugte die Flasche zuerst ein wenig misstrauisch, bevor sie sie aufdrehte und einen Schluck trank. Sie hätte es am liebsten sofort wieder ausgespuckt. Auch wenn es aussah wie Wasser brannte es in Mund und Hals und sie spürte, wie ihr sofort schwummrig wurde.

„Mist, da fällt mir ein, ihr solltet euch zuerst mal eine Grundlage anessen", hörte sie Shanks neben sich, aber da war es auch schon vorbei. Der Alkohol machte sie müde. Sie schaffte es gerade noch die Flasche an ihre Schwester weiter zu reichen und dann fielen ihre Augen zu.

Nana schnupperte erst mal an der Flasche. Es roch… merkwürdig. Als sie am Kopf von einem Stück Brot getroffen wurde, schaute sie auf. „Danke." Sie biss hinein. Ach, das tat gut. Zumindest war es besser als gar nichts… Gehorsam aß sie erst auf bevor sie einen Schluck nahm. Nur einen kleinen. Ohje… Es war ungewohnt aber sie war sicher, dass man sich irgendwann daran gewöhnte. Einen winzigen Schluck nach dem anderen nahm sie. So ging es einigermaßen aber müde wurde sie trotzdem. Sie drehte die Flasche zu so gut es noch ging und stellte sie ab. Das war genug für heute. Mehr hätte sie nun wirklich nicht vertragen.

„Das wars schon?", fragte Shanks und griff nach ihrer Flasche. „Man sollte so einen guten Tropfen nicht verschwenden." Damit setzte er die Flasche an und leerte sie in einem Zug. Und das war nur der Auftakt.


	3. Der heilige Jörg

Alles schwankte. Das war das erste was Sanna bemerkte, als sie aufwachte. Sie blinzelte, doch sie musste die Augen direkt wieder zukneifen, denn das Licht, das in den Raum schien, verursachte einen ziehenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf. Auch wenn er nicht sehr stark war, so war er doch mehr als unangenehm. Sie wollte nach der Wasserflasche tasten, die sie gestern erst aufgefüllt hatte, doch sie griff ins Leere. Sanna stutzte und tastete noch einmal. Da war nichts, nicht einmal die Wurzeln der Mangroven. Sie versuchte ein wenig weiter zu tasten als – KRACH! – sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit einem lauten Poltern auf den Boden fiel. Sanna riss die Augen auf. Um sich herum sah sie nur Holzwände. Wo war sie? Sie hatte diesen Ort noch nie zuvor gesehen! Als sie nach oben sah, sah sie ein Netz, das hin und her schwang. Hatte sie da drauf gelegen? Sie sah sich weiter um und sah noch mehr dieser Netze dort hängen. Auf ein paar lagen Decken und Kissen, auf anderen lag nichts und sie hingen einfach leer dort herum. Der Raum roch ziemlich muffig, so als hätte ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten keiner mehr gelüftet. Verwundert zog das Mädchen die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was war mit ihr passiert? Sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern dass sie gestern Abend Piraten in die Arme gelaufen waren und Nana sie gebeten hatte sie mitzunehmen… Nana! Wo war sie? Sanna sah sich erschrocken um, doch sie konnte ihre große Schwester nicht entdecken. Das lag alles an diesem Teufelszeug, das sie gestern probiert hatte…

Sie entschloss sich erst einmal ihre Schwester zu suchen. Alles andere konnte sie auch noch später herausfinden. Die Tür war schnell erreicht und als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, konnte sie auch schon eine Treppe sehen, die offenbar ins Freie führte. Es kostete Sanna ziemlich Mühe zu stehen, geschweige denn zu gehen, denn noch immer schwankte der Boden so sehr, dass sie Probleme mit dem Gleichgewicht hatte. Doch sie schaffte es, auch wenn sie sich dafür an der Wand festhalten musste um nicht zu stürzen.

Tatsächlich, die Tür führte ins Freie. Es musste schon spät sein, denn die Sonne stand bereits ziemlich hoch.

„Na sieh mal wer da wach geworden ist!"

„Shanks!", rief Sanna, als sie den rothaarigen Piratenkapitän erkannte. „Wo bin ich? Und wo ist Nana?"

„Du bist auf der Red Force", erwiderte Shanks. „Das ist unser Schiff. Wir sind heute Morgen ausgelaufen. Deine Schwester ist noch mit uns mitgekommen, aber du hast schon geschlafen. Du bist wirklich alles andere als trinkfest. Wir haben dich gestern Nacht hierher getragen."

„Oh." Mehr wusste sie darauf nicht zu sagen. „Und… wo ist Nana?"

Shanks zuckte nur die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht in der Kombüse, versuch's mal da. Und wenn du schon da bist, sag Kaito er soll mit dem Mittagessen hin machen. Und dir vielleicht schon mal ein Stück Brot oder sowas geben, sonst fällst du uns hier am Ende noch vom Fleisch."

Sanna nickte und ging in die Richtung in die er deutete. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sie die Kombüse gefunden und tatsächlich – an einem Tisch saß, mit einem Brot in der Hand, Nana.

„Da bist du ja", sagte Sanna erleichtert. „Ich hab dich schon gesucht."

„Hast du auch solche Kopfschmerzen?" Nana biss wieder in das Brot, das man ihr eben gegeben hatte und nahm noch einen Schluck Wasser. Sie hatte sich nur mal umsehen wollen und war dann hier gelandet. Der Koch hatte sie direkt auf ihre jämmerliche Verfassung angesprochen und ihr etwas zu essen in die Hand gedrückt. So tat er es jetzt auch bei Sanna. „Du bist ja ganz bleich, der Sake gestern war wohl wirklich zu viel. Hast du bis jetzt geschlafen?" Er wirbelte wie wild herum, um das Essen für die ganze Mannschaft zu kochen und sich gleichzeitig noch ein bisschen um die beiden Neulinge zu kümmern. Schon standen ein Glas Wasser und ein Teller mit einer Scheibe Brot für Sanna auf dem Tisch.

„Ist eigentlich nicht so schlimm", sagte Sanna. „Danke", fügte sie noch hinzu als sie das Essen bekam. „Aber Shanks hat eben schon gesagt, dass ich nicht trinkfest bin. Ach ja…" Sie wandte sich zum Koch. „Er sagt auch, dass du mit dem Mittagessen hin machen sollst."

Der Koch, Sanna schätzte dass das Kaito war, verdrehte die Augen. „Der soll seinen Arsch mal runter bewegen und selbst für dreißig Leute kochen wenn es ihm zu lange dauert", brummte er in seinen Bart. „Der sieht schon wenn das Essen fertig ist."

Überrascht über diesen Umgangston wandte Sanna sich ihrer Brotscheibe zu, als sie den Geruch in der Kombüse bemerkte.

„Was gibt es denn zu essen?", fragte sie. „Das riecht toll."

„Hackbraten", erwiderte der Koch. „Wir haben uns auf dem Archipel wieder mit Fleisch eingedeckt, aber das hält sich nicht ewig."

„Fleisch?" Nana drehte sich zu dem Mann um und schaute ihn fragend an. „Wirklich?" Das war ja was… Sie schnupperte in der Luft herum. Das roch wirklich gut. „Und wir bekommen auch etwas davon?" Sie schaute ungläubig zu dem Mann, der da zwischen den Töpfen und dem Ofen herum wirbelte.

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn? Dass wir euch hier verhungern lassen während wir hier am futtern sind?"

„Nein, denken wir nicht", sagte Sanna und stieß ihrer Schwester in die Rippen. „Wir hatten nur… lange nichts richtiges mehr zu essen. Wirklich lange…" Sie biss in ihr Brot. Tat das gut, wieder mal etwas Richtiges im Bauch zu haben! Der Koch lachte nur.

„Ihr beide seid schon merkwürdig, wisst ihr das?"  
Sanna sah von ihrem Essen auf. „Nein, warum?"

Nanas Augen weiteten sich. „Wir sind nicht merkwürdig, wir sind doch ganz normal." Was sollte daran so schlimm sein, etwas zu fragen? Sie war der Meinung, dass man besser ein bisschen mehr fragte als zu wenig. Sie trank ihr Wasserglas aus und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Ist es in Ordnung wenn ich noch ein bisschen hier bleibe? Irgendwie ist mir nicht danach, hoch zu gehen…"

„Bleibt so lange ihr wollt", sagte Kaito. „Ihr steht noch offiziell unter Welpenschutz." Er lächelte, was man unter dem dichten Bart kaum erkennen konnte. „Außerdem ist das Essen sowieso gleich fertig. Würde also keinen Sinn machen wenn ihr jetzt geht, ihr müsstet gleich wieder zurück."

Sanna war überrascht, dass die Piraten sie so freundlich behandelten. Sie hatte schon oft von Piraten gehört, aber nur solche Dinge dass ihr der Gedanke zu Piraten zu gehen gestern Abend eher Angst gemacht hatte.

„Vielen Dank. Ich bin von gestern immer noch ein bisschen müde." Nana schob den Teller zur Seite und legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch. Das tat gut. Mit geschlossenen Augen blieb sie einen Moment lang so liegen und richtete sich kurz darauf wieder auf. Nein, jetzt sollte sie wohl nichtmehr schlafen. Dieser Meinung war wohl auch ihre kleine Schwester, denn schon hatte sie einen Ellbogen in den Rippen.

„Passt auf eure Ohren auf, Ladies", hörten die beiden den Koch, bevor er laut nach oben brüllte: „Hey, Leute, schiebt eure Hintern hier runter!"

Sanna schlug sich noch gerade rechtzeitig die Hände über die Ohren, aber trotzdem musste sie ihm für dieses Organ wirklich gratulieren, denn der Ruf hallte noch in ihrem Kopf nach als der Koch einen Stapel Schüsseln und eine riesige Auflaufform auf den Tisch stellte.

„Brüll nicht so Kaito, wir sind nicht taub", rief jemand von der Tür aus und in diesem Moment ging es los. Fast zeitgleich stürmte die Mannschaft den Raum. Sannas Augen wurden groß. Sie hatte einen groben Überblick wie groß diese Mannschaft war, aber das hier machte nicht den Anschein als würden erwachsene Männer essen sondern eher als würde eine Horde Hyänen sich auf ihre Beute stürzen. Sanna und Nana bewegten sich keinen Millimeter als die Männer am Tisch ankamen und sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf das Essen stürzten. Innerhalb von Sekunden war der Schüsselturm winzig geworden bis nur noch zwei Stück übrig waren und die Männer schlugen sich schon fast um das Fleisch, das dort auf dem Tisch stand.

„Hey, wieso holst du das was ich auf dem Teller hab?"

„Beschwer dich nicht, das hast du mir geklaut, Dreckskerl!"

„Dreckskerl? Ich geb dir gleich Dreckskerl!"

Sie konnten wirklich nichts tun als an diesem Tisch zu sitzen und mit offenem Mund zuzuschauen.

„Da baut gleich ein Vogel sein Nest rein." Mit diesen Worten landeten zwei Schüsseln vor den Mädchen und Sanna schloss ihren Mund schnell wieder.

„Oh… ähm, danke…", murmelte sie und griff nach einer der beiden Schüsseln. Mittlerweile – es hatte keine drei Minuten gedauert – hatte sich der Ansturm am Essen gelegt und mit Ausnahme von zwei oder drei der Männer, die lieber gewartet hatten bis sich niemand mehr dort vorne schlug, hatten sich alle an den Tisch gesetzt oder zum Essen in eine mehr oder weniger ruhige Ecke verzogen. Wobei weniger ruhig überwog, denn so ruhig es hier gerade eben noch gewesen war, so wenig konnte man hier jetzt noch ein ruhiges Eckchen finden. Überall saßen und standen Piraten, die sich über ihre Portionen hermachten als würden sie die nächsten Wochen nichts bekommen.

„Macht nicht so ein Gesicht", lachte Kaito. „Daran müsst ihr euch gewöhnen. Andere Esssitten als bei euch zu Hause, was?"

„Allerdings…", murmelte Sanna, während sie mit einer Gabel in das merkwürdige Gebilde in ihrer Schüssel piekste.

„Kann man das essen?", fragte Nana neben ihr und sie musste ihr schon recht geben. Das sah nicht gerade nach Fleisch aus…

„Noch nie Hackbraten gegessen?" Kaito schien überrascht. Beide Mädchen schüttelten synchron den Kopf, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, ließ sich jemand ihnen gegenüber auf die Bank fallen.

„Na dann sagt mal, was wir mit euch anfangen sollen", sagte Shanks und musterte die Schwestern. „Ihr habt gesagt, ihr könnt nicht kämpfen?"

Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf.

„Aber wir können es doch lernen? Wenn wir uns anstrengen kann das doch so schwer nicht sein." Nana hatte natürlich mal wieder nicht nachgedacht. Warum war ihr Mundwerk eigentlich immer schneller als ihre Gedanken? Der musste sie doch für bescheuert halten, so wie sie sich aufführte. Vorsichtig nahm sie etwas von dem Zeug auf ihre Gabel und roch daran.

„Lernen müsst ihr wohl sowieso noch eine Menge…" Warum hatte er die beiden nochmal mitgenommen? Gut, er war schon ziemlich betrunken gewesen. Er musste wohl wirklich wieder ein bisschen über diesen Grund reflektieren. Aber sie waren so niedlich! Wahrscheinlich damit er wieder jemanden hatte, den er ärgern konnte. Ja! Genau, das war es. Er wusste doch, dass es einen Grund gegeben hatte. „Hey, nicht so zaghaft, das ist nicht giftig."

Nana sah ihn mit großen Augen an und entschied sich dann, einfach mal zu kosten. Wenn es denen nicht schadete, dann konnte es doch auch für sie nicht so schlecht sein… Es schmeckte wirklich gut. Noch einen Bissen… Vorsichtig…

Sanna hielt nichts von Vorsicht. Sie hatte ein kleines Eckchen ihrer Portion probiert und war sofort Feuer und Flamme für dieses Essen. Fast in einem Stück schaufelte sie es sich in den Mund. Shanks lachte.

„Wir müssen wirklich schauen wo wir euch unterbringen", sagte er. „Ihr habt also noch nie gekämpft? Habt es nicht einmal versucht? Keine Ahnung was ihr könnt und was ihr nicht könnt?"  
Sanna schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig ihren Mund auch nur einen Millimeter zu öffnen. Sie hatte schon Probleme ihn überhaupt vernünftig zuzumachen, da war an Reden gar nicht erst zu denken.

„Ich seh schon, das wird kompliziert…" Noch immer ließ der Kapitän sie nicht aus den Augen. Beziehungsweise er ließ Nana nicht aus den Augen. Sanna sah zu ihrer Schwester, die leichenblass im Gesicht geworden war. So schnell sie konnte schluckte sie ihren Braten hinunter, sodass sie den Mund wieder auf bekam.

„Nana?", fragte sie.

„Ist… in Ordnung… Geht schon wieder." Nein, es ging nicht. „Ich glaube ich brauche nur ein bisschen frische Luft." Ihr Magen drückte, alles drehte sich. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zur Treppe. Auf dem Weg dahin murmelte sie noch: „Ihr könnt euch gerne um meine Portion streiten." Dann rannte sie was das Zeug hielt und hing kurz darauf über der Reling. _So. Bloß nicht gegen den Wind. Immer schön mit dem Wind, sonst wird das eine Riesensauerei._

„Was hat sie?", fragte Shanks, der, ebenso wie Sanna, der gerade verschwundenen Nana verwirrt nachschaute.

„Sie betet." Sanna glaubte zu wissen was los war.

„Sie betet?" Shanks' Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben als er Sanna skeptisch ansah. „Zu wem?"

„Dem Porzellangott", erklärte sie.

„Porzellangott?"

Sanna nickte. „Man nennt ihn auch den heiligen Jörg." Sie wandte sich von der Tür wieder zu ihrer Schüssel und dem Kapitän, der zu verstehen schien worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Ich glaube es liegt an diesem Schiff", sagte sie. „Weißt du… wir waren noch nicht oft auf einem Schiff. Nur manchmal und dann auch nicht lange…"

Er nickte. „Ihr gewöhnt euch dran", sagte er, ließ sich allerdings von Nanas offensichtlicher Seekrankheit nicht weiter verwundern. Sie war nicht die Erste, die auf diesem Schiff die Fische fütterte und sie würde auch sicher nicht die Letzte sein. Er wandte sich wieder zu Sanna. „Jetzt erst mal wieder zu euch", sagte er. „Ich hab überlegt dass wir es erst einmal ausprobieren. Zuerst wollte ich euch zu unserem Schiffsarzt geben, aber ich glaube nicht dass ihr das schnell genug lernt. Wenn ihr hier bei Kaito bleibt, dann müsst ihr früher oder später trotzdem kämpfen, deswegen lernt ihr es besser heute als morgen." Seine Gabel fiel in die leere Schüssel zurück als er Sanna musterte. „Von der Statur her glaube ich nicht, dass ihr Waffen tragen könnt, aber das wird schon irgendwie funktionieren. Alles eine Frage der Übung." Während er das sagte musste Sanna zugeben dass sie überrascht war wie ernst Shanks gerade war. Gestern und auch eben als er sie hierher geschickt hatte, war er lange nicht so ernst gewesen.

„Und das heißt…?"

Er stand auf. „Das heißt, dass du Kaito vielleicht fragen solltest ob er noch irgendwo eine Portion versteckt hat, bevor die Meute darüber hergefallen ist", sagte er. „Das wirst du brauchen können. Und deine Schwester auch. Ich schau mal was sie macht. Wenn du hier fertig bist, dann wird's ernst."

Und als Sanna ihm nachsah, wusste sie nicht ob das ein Versprechen oder eine Drohung sein sollte.


	4. Kraft und Durchhaltevermögen

Was genau von beidem es war, das blieb unklar. Als Sanna eine halbe Stunde später mit dem Essen fertig war und wieder nach oben ging saßen Nana und der Kapitän noch immer an der Reling und schienen sich zu unterhalten. Sie lief zu ihnen und schaffte es sogar nicht ein einziges Mal auf dem schwankenden Boden zu stolpern. Mann, war sie stolz auf sich, aber langsam schien sie sich wirklich an diesen, sich ständig bewegenden, Boden zu gewöhnen und sie musste zugeben dass es ihr gefiel. Es gefiel ihr sogar wesentlich besser als der feste Boden, den sie von zuhause gewöhnt war.

„Was macht ihr?", fragte sie, als sie sich zu den beiden an die Reling gesellte.

„Wir wollen gerade herausfinden, wo wir euch hinstecken." Shanks musterte die Jüngere. „Deine Schwester hat erzählt, dass du nicht gerade schwach bist. Meinst du, wir können es riskieren, dir ein Schwert in die Hand zu geben? Bei der Statur sollte es aber dann wohl doch ein leichteres sein. Nicht, dass du dir doch noch einen Bruch hebst." Er grinste und wandte sich wieder zu Nana. „Du kannst gleich Yasopp nach Schießstunden fragen wenn wir hier fertig sind. Der hat jetzt im Moment sowieso nichts zu tun. Da schadet ihm ein bisschen Beschäftigung nicht."

Nana nickte. „In Ordnung. Hoffentlich bekomme ich das hin."

Sanna blieb skeptisch. „Ein Schwert?", fragte sie. „Ich habe… noch nie ein Schwert in der Hand gehabt…"

„Dacht mir schon, dass das eine Premiere wird", grinste Shanks. „Ich sag Jachym dass er aufpassen muss dass du ihn nicht in Stücke haust."

„Was?" Sannas Blick ließ sich wohl als entsetzt bezeichnen, als sie ihren neuen Kapitän ansah als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Doch der lachte nur.

„Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Kleine", sagte er und tippte ihr gegen die Stirn. „Und schau mich nicht so an als hättest du noch nie einen anderen Menschen gesehen. Jachym ist einer unserer besten Schwertkämpfer, der lässt sich von einem halben Hering wie dir nicht fertig machen."

„Oh… na dann…" Trotzdem sah sie nicht gerade überzeugt aus, als Shanks sie mit einem „Ich geh Jachym dann schon mal vorwarnen" alleine ließ.

Sanna drehte sich um und sah aufs Meer hinaus. Sie hatten wohl schon eine ganz schöne Strecke hinter sich gebracht, denn sie konnte nicht eine einzige Mangrove mehr erkennen. Rings um sie herum war Wasser, nichts als Wasser. Irgendwie war das beängstigend, aber gleichzeitig erfüllte es das Mädchen mit einem Gefühl der Begeisterung. Sie wusste nicht warum. Es war einfach… nicht nur beängstigend, sondern auch faszinierend – verheißungsvoll. So viel Wasser, so viele Inseln, die irgendwo nur darauf warteten, dass sie von ihr entdeckt wurden…

Sie wandte den Kopf zu Nana. „Ich war noch nie so weit von zuhause fort", sagte sie. Aber anders als sie zuerst gedacht hatte machte es ihr überhaupt keine Angst.

Nana lehnte sich an die Reling und grinste. Sie hatten es wirklich durchgezogen und alles hinter sich gelassen. „Ich auch nicht, mach dir nichts draus." Sie war glücklich. Einfach nur glücklich. Nun musste sie sich aber auf den Weg machen. Wer war dieser Yasopp nochmal? Das war doch der… Der … mit den Dreadlocks? Ja, genau der, sie erinnerte sich dran, dass Shanks ihn gestern so genannt hatte. Sie machte ein paar Schritte über das Deck. „So, jetzt suche ich mal diesen Kerl, der nichts zu tun hat."

„Verdammt!"

Nana hatte schon wieder danebengeschossen. Konnte sie nicht wenigstens einmal treffen? So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein… Die Ziele waren doch auch nicht so weit weg, dass es unmöglich wäre. Noch ein Versuch. Wieder daneben. Yasopp, der die ganze Zeit neben ihr gestanden hatte, schien schon die Krise zu bekommen.

„Du hast noch nie geschossen, sagst du?"

„Ja, warum?" Sie schaute den Scharfschützen, der sie trainieren sollte, verwirrt an. Was sollte das nun wieder? Yasopp verdrehte die Augen.

„Man merkt es. Das Ziel ist fünf Meter von uns entfernt."

„Lass sie doch!", rief Sanna dazwischen. Die jüngere der Schwestern hatte ihr Training für heute bereits beendet und saß nun an der Reling, von wo aus sie sich anschaute wie ihre große Schwester mal wieder versagte. Die Schadenfreude in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Es kann eben nicht jeder talentiert sein. Sie würde den Felsen doch nicht treffen, wenn er sie in den Hintern beißt!" Sie wandte sich wieder an Nana. „Weißt du was? Ich bin schon viel besser als du."

Nana drehte sich nicht um.

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht." Noch ein Versuch. So… Genau zielen… Angestrengt kniff sie ein Auge zu und visierte den Felsbrocken an, den sie treffen sollte. Und Schuss. Wieder daneben. „Aber diesmal war es nur ganz knapp." Das war schon mal ein Fortschritt. War immerhin besser als Kilometer vorbei zu schießen. Yasopp legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter und schaute das Ziel genau an.

„Die Kugel hat den Felsen gestreift."

Wie bitte? Also hätte sie wirklich fast getroffen. Nana strahlte. Ja, das war besser als alle vorherigen Versuche.

„Von wegen gestreift. Nana trifft nicht mal ein Scheunentor, wenn es sie beißt!" Man merkte, dass Sanna beleidigt war, weil sie nicht die Aufmerksamkeit bekam, die sie gerne hätte. Doch das war Nana momentan Jacke wie Hose. Sie freute sich darüber, dass es diesmal nicht so ganz daneben war.

„Noch ein Versuch." Jetzt wollte sie es wissen. Schaffte sie es? Nein. Und wieder sah Sanna sich in ihrer Meinung bestätigt. Gerade wollte sie wieder etwas sagen, als Yasopp ihr bedeutete zu schweigen. Noch ein wenig beleidigter schob Sanna die Unterlippe vor. Sie dachte gar nicht daran ruhig zu sein!

„Frag Jachym!"

„Was? Dass du noch nicht einen Treffer landen konntest?"

Erschrocken sah Sanna auf, als sie bemerkte dass erwähnter Jachym – einer der Rothaar-Piraten, der bereits seit über zehn Jahren mit Shanks segelte und nun die Aufgabe hatte, Sanna die Grundlagen des Schwertkampfes beizubringen – schräg über ihr auf der Reling saß. Sanna hatte auch einmal versucht sich dort hin zu setzen, aber das war ihr nicht gelungen, die Angst bei der nächsten Welle hinunter zu fallen war einfach viel zu groß, weshalb sie wieder darauf ausgewichen war sich auf den Boden zu setzen (dass man sich auf den Boden setzen durfte, war ein Fakt, der bei der achtzehnjährigen schiere Begeisterung ausgelöst hatte) und an die Reling zu lehnen. Nur bekam sie in dieser ungünstigen Lage natürlich nicht alles mit was neben – oder auch über – ihr geschah und vor allem wer kam und wer ging.

„Wo kommst du denn her?"

Jachym grinste. „Du weißt doch, Süße, ich bin überall und nirgends."

Als Antwort boxte Sanna ihm gegen das Bein. „Ich zieh dir gleich am Bart", murrte sie und griff tatsächlich nach Jachyms Bart. Erreichen konnte sie ihn jedoch nicht. Zwar reichte der schwarze Bart dem Schwertkämpfer bis zur Brust, aber von ihrer Position aus konnte sie vielleicht gerade einmal sein Knie erreichen. Jachym lachte nur. Er lachte sowieso ziemlich oft, genauer gesagt konnte Sanna sich nicht daran erinnern ihn einmal gesehen zu haben wenn er nicht lachte. Das wollte schon etwas heißen, denn Sanna übte bereits mit diesem Piraten seit sie und ihre Schwester auf der Red Force angekommen waren. An diesem ersten Mittag, als sie mit Shanks darüber geredet hatten wo man sie einsetzen konnte, hatte sie angefangen und seitdem jeden Tag trainiert, aber nicht ein einziges Mal war das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

Sanna hatte sich in den letzten zehn Tagen, die sie hier verbracht hatten, an die komischen Gegebenheiten auf diesem Piratenschiff gewöhnt und versuchte sich möglichst an die Sitten hier anzupassen. Und seit sie bemerkt hatte, dass es hier ganz offensichtlich nicht schlimm war einen Kameraden zu hauen wenn er einen ärgerte, machte sie es sogar ziemlich gerne. Sie hätte es nie gedacht, aber es machte ihr Spaß auf einem Piratenschiff zu leben.

„Ich bin trotzdem besser als Nana." Sie verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich wieder gegen die Reling.

Nana, die das Schauspiel verfolgt hatte, musste lachen. Das hatte sie sich doch irgendwie denken können.

„Na? Doch nicht so gut?" Der kleinen Angeberin konnte man eben nicht alles glauben. Gut gelaunt widmete sie sich wieder ihren Übungen.

„Natürlich bin ich gut!", rief Sanna. „Jachym übertreibt! Ich treffe ihn nämlich auch! Stimmt doch Jachym, oder? Ich treffe!"

Jachym nickte. „Ja, da wo du nicht treffen sollst…"

Doch Nana hörte überhaupt nicht mehr zu.

_So, du Felsen, jetzt entkommst du mir nicht mehr…_, dachte sie. Und Schuss. Daneben. Das konnte doch nicht sein… Leise fluchend legte sie die Pistole wieder an. Sie drückte ab und… Treffer! Sie konnte es selbst nicht glauben.

„Treffer!", jubelte Sanna und klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

Ob das jetzt ernst gemeint war, konnte Nana nicht wirklich einschätzen. Aber egal. Sie strahlte Yasopp fröhlich an. Der klopfte ihr grinsend auf die Schulter.

„Gut. Versuch es nochmal. Wenn du zehnmal getroffen hast, suchen wir ein schwereres Ziel aus." Nana nickte. Sie war jetzt noch motivierter als sie es vorher schon gewesen war. Mit dem nächsten Schuss traf sie wieder.

„Siehst du, du Angeberin? Mach's mal besser."

„Pah. Schießen ist mir viel zu simpel. Das ist etwas für Kleinkinder wie dich." Die Nase in die Luft gereckt streckte Sanna sich an der Reling noch einmal aus, während Jachym, von einem Lachanfall geschüttelt, sich sehr anstrengen musste nicht von seinem Sitzplatz herunter zu fallen.

„Würdest du mit deinen Ego wachsen, dann könntest du ohne zu klettern die Segel flicken", hörte sie seine Stimme, als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Sanna sagte nichts darauf. Ja, sie war vielleicht nicht ganz so gut, wie sie gerne behauptete. Aber das war doch noch lange kein Grund, dass dieser Rüpel sie einfach auslachen durfte!

„Und drauf hauen ist erwachsener? Ja, ist klar. Komm hol deine Keule und verzieh dich in deine Höhle." Nana war sehr amüsiert über ihre kleine Schwester. Sie hatte sich im Laufe ihres Lebens schon an ihre Übertreibungen und Angebereien der Jüngeren gewöhnt. „Das erinnert mich eher an Kleinkinder. ‚Du bist doof, deswegen haue ich dich jetzt. ' Ist klar." Sie lehnte sich an die Reling damit sie nicht umfiel. „Naja, kannst ja mit deinen Zahnstochern auch pieksen… Und hast immer etwas dabei falls dir etwas zwischen den Zähnen steckt."

Jetzt fing Nana auch schon damit an… Sanna streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Üb du lieber noch ein bisschen schießen", sagte sie und deutete auf den Felsen, vor dem sie schon seit Stunden lagen. „Dann kannst du vielleicht irgendwann mal mit mir mithalten."

„Ach, das wird nicht schwer sein." Nana grinste. „So, du Großmaul, jetzt pass mal auf. Versuch mir das mal nach zu machen." Sie drehte sich wieder um, zielte und… Daneben. Mist! Sanna lachte.

„Ja, ich glaube das schaffe ich!"

Doch gerade als Nana etwas erwidern wollte, hörten sie einen Ruf.

„Alle Mann an Deck! Sofort!"

Die Schwestern und auch ihre Trainer sahen überrascht auf. Das war Shanks. Was war denn los?  
„Was ist denn?" Sanna sprang auf und sah sich erschrocken um. „Ist etwas passiert? Werden wir angegriffen?" Doch sie konnte nichts erkennen, kein anderes Schiff, keine hohen Wellen, es wehte nicht einmal Wind. Aber Shanks schien es wirklich ernst zu sein – egal was jetzt gerade war.

„Wir befinden uns in einer kritischen Situation." Sein Tonfall war sehr ernst. Das machte Nana irgendwie Angst… „Wir müssen auf diesem Schiff in der Lage sein, unsere essentiellen Bedürfnisse zu stillen. Anders können wir nicht überleben." Gewichtig ging er vor seinen Nakama, die sich alle auf Deck versammelt hatten auf und ab, als würde er ihnen vor einer besonders grausamen Schlacht Mut zusprechen. Wovon redete er? Welche essentiellen Bedürfnisse? Nana war doch heute Morgen noch in der Speisekammer gewesen um Zutaten für den Koch zu holen, daran konnte es sicherlich nicht liegen. Doch sie konnte sich beruhigen – die anderen schienen auch nicht gerade viel mehr zu verstehen als sie. „Es ist ein Fall eingetreten, der äußerste Beherrschung von uns verlangt, Männer", fuhr er fort und noch immer wurden die Gesichter der Umstehenden immer ratloser. „Wir müssen uns jetzt zusammenraufen. Gemeinsam können wir es überstehen." Gut, nun wurde er sehr dramatisch.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Sanna. „Haben wir kein Essen mehr? Kein Wasser?" Vielleicht war auch eine Krankheit ausgebrochen? Schnell sah Sanna sich um, zählte nach… nein, spontan fiel ihr keiner ein, der gerade fehlte und sie erinnerte sich auch nicht daran, dass irgendjemand erwähnt hatte, dass es ihm schlecht ging.

„Schlimmer." Shanks schien sehr verzweifelt und fuhr damit fort, der Mannschaft irgendetwas klar machen zu wollen. Was es jedoch war, konnte beim besten Willen niemand heraus hören. Er redete irgendetwas von „Existenz der Mannschaft" und „eisernem Willen, der uns durch diese schwere Zeit helfen möge". Der Kapitän holte tief Luft, schien sich jedoch erst nicht so recht zu trauen, etwas zu sagen. Doch dann ertönte ein Schrei, der alles erzittern ließ: „Wir haben keinen Alkohol mehr!"


	5. Der erste Landgang

„Land in Sicht!"

„Ehrlich?"

Sanna sah von ihrem Buch auf und beobachtete den Kapitän, der, strahlend wie ein kleiner Junge, dem jemand etwas Süßes versprochen hatte, an der Reling stand, sobald dieser Ruf ertönt war.

„Leute, da ist Land!", rief er und deutete auf die Insel, die Kerym, der kleine Bruder von Jachym, der im Ausguck saß, gemeint hatte. Als hätten sie das nicht alle schon gesehen… Doch Shanks war begeistert.

„Alle Mann an die Arbeit! Nehmt Kurs auf die Insel!", rief er, doch Sanna rührte sich nicht. Immerhin hatte sie keine Ahnung wie man so ein Schiff steuerte. Das überließ sie lieber den erfahrenen Piraten, die machten dabei wenigstens nichts an der Red Force kaputt.

Erst als sie sich der Insel immer weiter näherten, legte sie das Buch beiseite und stand auf.

„Shanks?", fragte sie und trat zum Kapitän, während sie die Küste beobachtete, die immer näher kam. „Ist die Insel nicht bewohnt?"

„Natürlich ist sie bewohnt", sagte Shanks.

„Aber…" Sanna zögerte. „Dann hat die Insel doch bestimmt einen Hafen. Warum fahren wir da nicht hin? Sag doch was zu ihnen. Sie fahren da vorne auf die Küste zu."

Shanks lachte.

„Das sollen sie auch", sagte er und lachte, als er Sannas verwirrtes Gesicht sah. „Schätzchen, du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass wir mit diesem Schiff mitten in einer Stadt halten können?"

„Ähm…" Sanna könnte wesentlich besser überlegen, wenn er nicht so laut lachen würde.

„Wir sind Piraten", erinnerte er sie.

„Oh." Das hatte sie vergessen. Sie wusste ja, dass die meisten Menschen auf Piraten nicht allzu gut zu sprechen waren. Sie selbst hatte Angst vor Piraten gehabt. Eigentlich hatte sie immer noch ein wenig Angst vor ihnen. Sie hatte Nana nicht widersprochen, als sie vorgeschlagen hatte sich den Piraten anzuschließen, weil die Alternative ihr wesentlich mehr Angst gemacht hatte. Sie war in den ersten Tagen auf diesem Schiff ihrer Schwester nicht eine Minute von der Seite gewichen, weil sie noch immer Angst vor den Piraten gehabt hatte. Erst langsam bemerkte sie, dass die Piraten eigentlich gar nicht so anders waren, ganz im Gegensatz zu den anderen Menschen, die sie auf dem Sabaody Archipel getroffen hatten. Sie waren auch nur Menschen. Wenn auch auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise. Und langsam begriff sie, dass sie keine Angst vor ihnen haben musste. Dass sie gar nicht so böse waren, wie viele behaupteten. Zumindest nicht immer.

Sie lächelte. Er sah wesentlich besser aus, als die letzten Tage. Denn die letzten zwei Tage war Shanks definitiv schlechter gelaunt gewesen und es gruselte sie immer noch, wenn sie sich daran zurückerinnerte.

Auch Nana, die gerade noch schießen geübt hatte, wunderte sich über die Freude, die man im Gesicht, des Kapitäns erkennen konnte. In den letzten Tagen hatte sich seine Laune immer mehr verschlechtert. Allein wenn sie an den vorigen Tag dachte, lief es ihr kalt den Rücken herunter.

„_Es ist doch nicht so schlimm, dass wir keinen Alkohol mehr haben. Dann trinkt ihr eben eine Zeit lang nichts." Das war ein Fehler gewesen. Ein großer Fehler. Wegen dieser Äußerung war sie nun zum Spülen eingeteilt worden. Schlimmer als das Abwaschen alleine war jedoch, dass sie nicht alleine war. Nein, Shanks hatte dem Neuen, der seit dem letzten Tag an Bord war, aufgetragen, ihr dabei Gesellschaft zu leisten. Und das war das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache. Sie konnte diesen Rockstar oder wie der hieß genauso wenig leiden wie er sie. Und das wusste der Käpt'n. Der musste wirklich sauer auf sie sein. Dabei hatte sie doch nichts Schlimmes getan! Aber der Rest der Mannschaft schien es genauso zu sehen wie der Chef. Keiner von ihnen war zu etwas zu gebrauchen seit bekannt geworden war, dass der Alkoholvorrat leer war. Auf Entzug waren die wirklich eine Qual._

„_Mach doch mal schneller! Ich hab was Besseres zu tun, als dir beim Spülen zuzugucken." Genau deswegen war es mit ihm schlimmer als alleine. Alleine hätte sie wenigstens ihre Ruhe gehabt. Und er hatte die ausdrückliche Anweisung, Nana nicht zu helfen. Nein, er war einfach nur mit ihr in die Kombüse gesperrt worden, damit er ihr die Ohren volljammern konnte. So bösartig hatte sie Shanks wirklich noch nie erlebt. Normalerweise hätte er es dabei belassen, dass sie Kaito beim Abwasch half. Das war eine Wohltat im Gegensatz dazu, was sie jetzt schon seit über einer Stunde tat. Der Geschirrberg war schon ein bisschen geschrumpft, aber sie wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass es heute etwas zu essen gegeben hatte, wofür man extrem viel Geschirr brauchte. Das war sicherlich auch Absicht gewesen. Sie hatte den Käpt'n ja morgens schon sauer gemacht. Da hatte er Kaito bestimmt aufgetragen, etwas zu kochen, was für Nana möglichst viel Arbeit bedeutete. Da waren dann erst mal über dreißig Schüsseln gewesen, die sie schon gesäubert und weggeräumt hatte und jetzt war sie bei den völlig verkrusteten und verklebten Töpfen angelangt. Der Geruch der angebackenen Reste vom Mittagessen ließ es ihr ganz anders werden._

„_Meine Güte, erst ziehst du mich mit in die Sache rein und dann trödelst du auch noch. Was mache ich eigentlich hier? Hast du etwas damit zu tun, dass Shanks mich hier bei dir versauern lässt? Was hast du ihm erzählt?" Der konnte wirklich nerven._

„_Jetzt hör mal zu." Sie drehte sich um und ließ das Geschirr erst mal Geschirr sein. „Mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn du dich verziehen könntest. Alleine wäre das alles hier viel angenehmer. Also, wie wäre es, wenn du endlich mal die Klappe hältst? Ich habe nie darum gebeten, dich hier bei mir sitzen zu haben. Das war allein seine Entscheidung und die musst du hinnehmen." Dass er daraufhin zu protestieren begann, ignorierte sie. Sie wollte jetzt nur so schnell wie möglich fertig werden, damit sie sich sein Geschwätz von wegen dummer Tussi, die ihm das Leben schwer macht nur noch so lange anhören musste, wie es nötig war._

_Das war eine Sache gewesen, aus der sie gelernt hatte. Nana hatte ganze drei Stunden in der Kombüse verbracht, um alles sauber zu bekommen. Nie wieder, das schwor sie sich, würde sie Shanks Widerworte geben wenn ein solcher Fall eintrat. Nie. Wieder._

Das war etwas, was beiden Mädchen noch gut im Gedächtnis geblieben war, auch wenn Sanna es nicht verstand. Wie war Shanks nur auf die Idee gekommen, Nana dazu zu zwingen solche Arbeiten zu verrichten? Das war nichts, was jemand wie ihre Schwester tun sollte. Nie hatte Sanna auch nur mit dem Gedanken gespielt so etwas jemals zu tun – und wenn sie es recht bedachte, wusste sie nicht einmal wie das überhaupt ging. Nana musste es jetzt wohl gelernt haben… aber danach hatte ihre große Schwester ausgesehen als wäre es eine elende Plackerei gewesen. Von daher war Sanna überglücklich, dass Shanks nun ein wenig besser gelaunt zu sein schien. Wobei… ein wenig war untertrieben. In einer solchen Hochstimmung hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit er der Mannschaft die Nachricht überbracht hatte, dass der Alkohol leer war.

„Aber wir sind bald auf einer Insel…" Mit verklärtem Blick sah Sanna auf den Küstenstreifen, der immer näher kam. „Wie schön…" Das meinte sie ganz ehrlich. Zwar hatte sich ihre anfängliche leichte Seekrankheit schon gelegt und sie konnte auch mittlerweile auf dem Schiff laufen ohne ständig wieder ihr Gleichgewicht wieder finden zu müssen, aber sie dachte schon seit Tagen an kaum etwas anderes mehr als an eine Insel. Das Essen wurde langsam immer knapper bemessen und Kaito hatte gesagt, dass ihre Vorräte langsam zur Neige gingen. Sanna hatte sich kaum mehr getraut etwas zu essen, weil sie immer Angst gehabt hatte, dass es dann für den nächsten Tag nicht mehr reichen konnte und so wie die Männer sich immer die Bäuche vollschlugen – sie konnte immer noch nicht ganz verstehen, wie sie so viel Essen überhaupt in sich hinein bekamen – glaubte sie kaum, dass sie ihr ihr Essen überlassen würden. Und das war der Hauptgrund, weshalb sie sich freute wieder auf einer Insel zu sein, denn die Insel an sich machte ihr eher Angst, als dass sie einladend wirkte. Zwar war der Strand sehr hübsch, aber diese Insel war doch noch viel zu nah an zuhause!

Auf dem Boden sitzend und an die Wand gelehnt wartete auch Nana darauf, dass sie anlegten. Sie hatte alle ihre Bücher zu Hause gelassen. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie nichts zu lesen gehabt und sich schrecklich gelangweilt, wenn sie nicht gerade trainiert hatte.

Nachdem das Schiff angelegt hatte, machte sich die ältere, nachdem sie vom Quartiermeister ein Bündel mit fünftausend Berry bekommen hatte, auf den Weg in die Stadt. Hier musste es doch irgendwo einen Buchladen geben. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie das Bündel Scheine in ihrer Hand. So viel Geld… Sie hatte noch nie so viel Geld in der Hand gehalten. Was sie wohl dafür bekam? Sie würde sich einfach überraschen lassen.

„Sanna! Kommst du wirklich nicht mit?"

„Ähm…" Sanna zögerte. Einerseits reizte es sie ja doch schon ihre Schwester in die Stadt zu begleiten, aber andererseits… Sie wagte es nicht. „Nein… vielleicht ein andermal, ja? Ich glaube, ich bleibe lieber hier und…" Und was? Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie hier machen sollte. Sie hatte ja noch nicht einmal das Schiff verlassen, aber was sollte sie sagen? Dass sie lieber auf das Schiff aufpasste? Das würde doch keiner stehlen…

Aber ihre Schwester schien auch nicht unbedingt einen Grund hören zu wollen, denn sie war schon mit ein paar von den Männern auf dem Weg in die Stadt. Und Sanna… die blieb an der Reling stehen.

„Hey, Kleine! Willst du nicht mal runter kommen? Du hast dich doch schon so gefreut wieder an Land zu sein!"

Sanna sah zu dem Mann, der das gerufen hatte. Es war Eight, ein Mann von etwa 35 Jahren, der Sanna schon immer ein wenig Angst gemacht hatte. Auch wenn er immer freundlich zu ihr war, so war ihr seine fast schon übermenschlich wirkende Größe und sein langer, schwarzer Bart doch ein wenig unheimlich.

„Ich… ähm…"

Sollte sie es ihnen sagen? Irgendwie hatte sie den Verdacht, dass die Männer sie dann auslachen würden und das wollte sie nun auch wieder nicht. Aber Kerym kam ihr zu Hilfe.

„Wenn du magst kann ich dir helfen!", rief er und Sanna nickte dankbar. Ja, das war sie schon eher gewöhnt. Kerym, der vermutlich neben ihr und Nana das jüngste Mannschaftsmitglied war, kam über den langen Steg zurück auf das Schiff und reichte ihr mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung die Hand.

„Darf ich bitten, Milady?"

Sanna lächelte, als sie seine Hand annahm und von ihm gestützt auf den Steg kletterte. Diese Behandlung war, auch wenn Kerym das vermutlich nur im Scherz meinte, so vertraut, dass sie sich gleich schon viel wohler fühlte. Aber mit ihm fühlte sie sich sowieso immer wohl – seine lockere Art, das Lächeln, das er immer auf den Lippen hatte und die Witze, die er immer machte, ließen sie einfach keine Angst vor ihm haben.

Zwar war sie ziemlich wacklig, aber mit Keryms Hilfe schaffte sie es schließlich über den Steg auf den Strand zu kommen. Aber da waren die Schwierigkeiten noch lange nicht vorbei, denn sie trug noch immer dieselben hochhackigen Schuhe, mit denen sie auch von zuhause weggelaufen war – und die waren auf Sand, wie sie nun feststellen musste, alles andere als praktisch.

„Oh nein!", rief sie, als sie bemerkte, ihre Absätze im weichen Sand versanken. „Meine Schuhe werden ganz dreckig!"

Kerym sah sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. „Und das ist schlimm?"

Sannas Blick sprach offenbar Bände, denn er stützte sie schulterzuckend weiter, als sie versuchte ihr Gewicht möglichst auf die Zehenspitzen zu verlagern, damit sie nicht mehr einsank. Aber das war auch nicht gerade einfach und zusätzlich zu dem ohnehin schon recht schwankenden Gang, den sie sich in der Zeit auf dem Schiff angewöhnt hatte, war sie damit so wacklig auf den Beinen, dass sie ohne Keryms Hilfe vermutlich schon längst gestürzt wäre.

„Zieh doch einfach die Schuhe aus", kommentierte Kerym ihre vergeblichen Versuche einigermaßen gerade zu laufen, doch Sanna hatte nur einen tödlichen Blick für ihn übrig.

„Das kann ich doch nicht machen!"

Wie würde das denn aussehen? Sie konnte doch unmöglich einfach barfuß laufen! Ein wenig verwundert half Kerym ihr weiter, bis sie die anderen erreicht hatten, die ebenfalls nicht direkt in die Stadt gegangen waren. Sie hatten sich bei einigen großen Steinen eine Art provisorisches Lager aufgebaut: die Männer saßen im Sand oder auf den Steinen, während Kaito auf einem Feuer aus den letzten Resten der Vorräte etwas für ein frühes erstes Mittagessen kochte. Offenbar hatte Kerym Sannas recht skeptischen Blick gesehen, weshalb er seine Jacke auf einem Stein neben Ben ausbreitete.

„Bitte sehr, die Dame." Wieder deutete er eine Verbeugung an, als er auf die Jacke wies. Sanna nickte ihm dankbar zu, als sie sich darauf setzte – und beschloss, dass sie hier so schnell wohl nicht mehr aufstehen würde.


End file.
